Somebody, Nobody
by sailordarke
Summary: When a neardeath experience gives him back his memory, Roxas is driven to find out just how much he lost. And why.
1. Roxas

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Somebody, Nobody**

1.

As far as he knew his life began...by dying.

Ten years ago, he woke up with a hole in his chest and no memory of his life before then. He had no name, no identity. No friends, no family. He had nothing but ten dollars in the back pocket of his jeans, and a pair of roughed out sneakers, run to pieces.

In front of his face, a doctor smiled at him.

"You're going to be okay."

Okay? How could he say something like that? He had no idea.

Under his hand, he couldn't even feel his heart beating.

2.

"Your name is Roxas."

He tried to live his life. With those shredded sneakers, stained jeans and a borrowed t-shirt, he tried to live it. Even succeeded, half the time. But a foster home wasn't for someone like him.

"He's a monster...a demon..."

Yeah, he thought, a foster home wasn't for someone like him. His forgotten memories made him hell for anyone he met. He tried to forget he had them, tried to live in the moment. He saw faces in crowds, faces that made him flinch and want to run away.

But he never let himself. The faces he saw, that made his blood freeze, became people he would follow. People he would join.

People who would sell him out.

When he finally fell, he fell forever. When he finally woke up, the doctor's face hovered right in front of his eyes.

And Roxas remembered.

He screamed.

3.

He grew up in a hospital. It was the place of his first word, his first steps, his first tooth. It was where he watched his mother slowly die, before he ever knew what death was.

And when she did finally die, he left. He went somewhere else, a school. Maybe an orphanage, even though his father was still alive. Still mourning for his mother. Still forgetting him.

Roxas laid a hand over his heart, taking comfort from its steady beat.

"_You have a strong heart, _Rocchan_. So long as you can feel its beat, you will never lose hope._"

* * *

**Note**: Oh look, a brand new angsty story. Hopefully, it looks interesting, and you'll like it enough to review.

This is my second story in which Roxas spent the beginning of his life in a hospital, waiting for his Mom to die from a bout of cancer. But in most of my stories with him, Roxas's mother (when he's not Sora's brother) is always really weak, and often dies before the beginning of the story.

And if you'll notice, Roxas's Mommy called him "Rocchan"--which is usually the nickname I make Riku call him. If you can't guess, it's pronounced "row-chan", which even when I go "awww, how cute" really sometimes sounds like somebody's calling him a cockroach.

In any case, look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Vivi

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Somebody, Nobody**

1.

As far as he knew his life began...by dying.

Like the last time, he began his life again in a hospital room, in stained jeans and shredded sneakers. The ten dollars in his back pocket weren't there--he had no doubt his 'friends' had long since lifted his wallet.

The fall should have killed him. But so should not having a heart.

They tried to hide it from him, but he knew. He watched it happen. Any injury on him--healed. Almost immediately. Instantaneous regeneration.

They would hide it from him. He wanted to know why.

And he would.

2.

He had a little trouble walking. He had a little trouble seeing anything clearly. His head felt like it'd just been crushed by a steam roller. Like he'd gotten drunk enough to fly the night before, and then woke up in an alleyway, hungover and broke as hell, sore as worse.

Whatever they'd shot him up with was designed to scramble his brain. But he had a natural resistance to mind-altering drugs. How long had he been taking them, to make him forget all he'd lost?

The nurses and doctors were running. Not to him; they weren't interested in him. Another way--another room.

A nurse was pressed against a window. "He's losing it."

Roxas looked in the window. Saw.

A boy, younger, tied down to a table. Screaming. Trying to get free. He had a hole in his chest.

His face turned his way. Familiar.

_I know him_.

3.

The school was weird, Roxas thought. The people there were all either really tough, or really scared. He was afraid he was the second, always trying to act tough, but not always making it. He was scared because everyone else was, and he heard them. Everybody who came here--not everyone stayed. They disappeared. He thought they died. Everyone did.

Lucky only the older ones go, he thought. There was this one kid, he was about five--he could stay for a long time. Maybe he could stay forever.

But he didn't.

By morning the next day, Vivi was gone.

* * *

**Note**: You're actually very lucky you can't see what Roxas did when he saw that boy. Unlike Roxas (and most of the others), Vivi never really spent that much time out of the hospital. His dark skin--and the fact that he never really grew up--made him a target during most of his childhood. His amnesia made him withdraw even more. He's really very chaotic here. And I don't know if he's going to get any better during the story.

His scene was actually pretty hard to write under my number constraints. One hundred words in part one, one-fifty in part two, and one hundred in part three. It's to help keep this all at a small scale. Which is good news, since there's going to be thirty-six chapters. Probably.

Look forward to the next chapter, where Roxas may actually get out of the hospital.


End file.
